


One Night, One Moment

by DesertLily



Series: Holidays 2019 [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bisexual Davey Jacobs, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Fluff, Jack makes a terrible TA, Nativity au, Other, Teachers AU, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Davey Jacobs had been teaching at Newsboy Primary School for years now. Known as one of the more serious and strict teachers, he’s very much surprised when it’s announced that he'll be the one directing the school nativity. Partially considering he’s Jewish. To make things worse, he’s assigned a teaching assistant who can be a tad chaotic. A shared ex, a little white lie, and a festive miracle make it a Nativity none of them will ever forget
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Holidays 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	One Night, One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A mildly belated Christmas fic for a friend! I honestly really enjoyed writing this!

It had been a long time since Davey Jacobs had enjoyed the holiday season. To him, it was just a sore reminder of memories he would rather forget; a love he still wasn’t over losing. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. So much so that he had very much adopted a ‘Bah, Humbug’ attitude towards the winter months as a whole. It was just easier. Hanukkah, Christmas, Saturnalia, Yule. All of them just reminded him of a bright eyed girl with a wide smile and a love of festivities. Katherine Pulitzer had taught him to love the holidays as he had fallen more and more in love with her. Things had been perfect. For a while. Then they had started to grow distant with more and more talk about Katherine going to America to work at her father’s film company. Then one day, she was just...gone, leaving Davey alone with their dog Baubles and a Scrooge-like dislike of the holiday season.   
  
This was partially why he had such little care in regards to the school Nativity. The other two parts were because he was Jewish and he very much wasn’t entirely over the scathing review he had received the last time he tried to direct it. Not to mention there was no way his class would be up to it. They just...weren’t capable. Even if Davey’s own little brother was in the class. That was why he had allowed himself to daydream so much during the assembly. Davey doubted he would hear anything of value. That was, of course, until he heard the headteacher- Mrs Larkin - say his name. “...And I want a big round of applause for Mr Jacobs who will be directing this year’s Nativity!” What? That had to be a joke, right? There was no way that that was real. Why on earth would anyone want him to direct a nativity play? It seemed absurd!   
  
That was why he found himself marching in to Mrs Larkin’s office directly after the assembly. “Medda, you can’t be serious about this.” Disbelief filled his voice. “There’s absolutely no viable reason as to why I should direct the nativity! None at all!”   
  
Medda, to her credit, offered up a patient smile. It was clear she had very much been expecting that response. “David, every single year the House Of Refuge prep school beat us out at the nativity. Every year, they end up with some absurd five star show whilst the kids here are mocked and treated as if they’re nothing; as if they’re stupid! For one year, I want to finally change that. I want to finally be able to show off these kids and say ‘Look! Newsboy Primary can be just as talented as other schools! These kids are just as incredible!”  
  
So maybe it pulled at Davey’s heart strings a little at that. “But why me? Out of the entire staff, why would you want me to direct?”   
  
“Well, you happen to be the one only at this school with any form of formal drama training.” Davey winced slightly at that.  
  
“I did a two year course forever ago and I wasn’t even that good at it.”   
  
Mrs Larkin snorted. “Trust me, I’m well aware.” He wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not at that. “But I have faith in you, David! I have no doubt the children in your class will be able to put on an extraordinary show!”   
  
He just shook his head at that. “The kids in my class are useless, Medda! They can’t even spell the word ‘nativity’ let alone perform in one!”   
  
“We’ll just see about that.” He hated the knowing smile Medda gave him at that. “Oh! And one more thing, I’ve assigned you a new teaching assistant to help with the play.”   
  
Great. Just great. Could his day get any worse?  
  


* * *

It turns out that things had no intention of getting worse until he met his new teaching assistant for the first time. After making his way back to his classroom, he at least attempted to keep his class alone - not that that was ever an easy task considering the wild nature all of them seemed to share. Currently, he was dealing with Race - God, who had decided on these kids’ nicknames? - trying to act smug and smart. Very much exasperated, Davey had dragged the ten year old in front of the entire class. “Go on then. If you’re so smart, tell us exactly what happened at Christmas. If you’re so clever.”   
  
Race just grinned widely up at him. “Joseph got together with Mary and then Mary went to Bethlehem to have a baby and she had a baby, Jesus. A couple of years later, at about thirty years later, he dies on a cross and then-“   
  
“Go and sit down. Just...go and sit down.” Davey sighed. “That’s almost blasphemy what you’ve just done and I’m Jewish!.” He informed Race, much to the amusement of the other children. He really did hate Christmas. No matter how much the kids seemed to enjoy it. It just felt unnecessary to teach about it every year. Especially since he had yet to see the school embrace any other traditions and celebrations from any other religions! He’d never seen a celebration for Eid or Diwali or even Hanukkah. If he had to deal with festivities then he would have much rather been able to embrace his own religion instead.  
  
The rest of the day was a somewhat blur after that. Just a teaching day as usual. Though, he was very avid to ignore the slight mocking from the other teachers in regards to how successful his nativity would be.   
  
Everything, however, got worse the next morning. Davey walked in to the classroom, expecting to deal with a pack of rowdy children like usual. What he wasn’t expecting was a grown man sitting on the floor with them and encouraging them with absurd nursery rhymes. He took a few moments to compose himself before speaking. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”   
  
The man looked up at him with a smile that could only spell trouble. “I’m Mr Kelly. I’m your new teaching assistant.”   
  
Mr Kelly seemed fine at first. He just sat somewhat quietly out of the way as the children worked. The room was almost dead silent apart from the sound of Mr Jacobs occasionally asking some of his students if they were okay. That was, of course until Mr Kelly was beckoning him over. “...What is it?” Davey murmured with clear reluctance in his voice.   
  
Mr Kelly cleared his throat before speaking up. “I just thought we were supposed to be doing a play? That’s what Medda told me?” Great. Davey had been trying to put that off for as long as he could. Apparently that wasn’t very long at all.   
  
“We are going to do-“ Davey found himself cut off before he could finish.   
  
“It just kinda feels like everyone’s sitting around and they’re all just..doing nothing...” Now Mr Kelly was starting to get on his nerves.   
  
“Yes, but this isn’t the rehearsal for the play. This is still very much a creative writing class. It’s a different thing.” He explained quietly.   
  
Mr Kelly just grinned. “...Who wants to do a play?” The hand of every single child in the room seemed to shoot up at that, accompanied by a general cheer of enthusiasm. Just wonderful. Mr Jacobs attempted to voice his clear distaste for the idea but it was lost beneath Mr Kelly giving out instructions. “Just move all the tables to one side!”  
  
“No, leave the tables where they are! Albert, Specs, put the tables back!” The kids seemed to have no intentions of listening to him. “The next person to move a table will be in detention for the rest of the term.” That was enough to make them pause. Then the bell rang and pure pandemonium broke out as the children raced out of the classroom with Mr Kelly leading the charge. He wasn’t sure who was more childish; the kids themselves or the oh so ‘great’ Jack Kelly.   


* * *

Davey found himself at least attempting to talk to Jack after the school day had finished. Sighing, he watched the other man for a few moments. “...You haven’t done anything like this before, have you?”   
  
“I’ve done things like this before.” Jack gave him a sheepish look. “But can I just tell you genuinely how much I’ve enjoyed today.” The sincere smile Davey was given at that was honestly unexpected.   
  
“Classroom assistant?”   
  
“No.” He shook his head.   
  
Davey sighed. “That’s what I thought.”   
  
“Hey, do you want to come get a sausage sizzler?” At the blank look Davey gave him, Jack elaborated. “It’s the newsagents down the road. They do these sausages with tomato ketchup in a roll with another sausage. They’re only like £1.50.” The two seemed to stare at each other for a few moments. “...I was thinking we could maybe share one and hang out for a while? Give us a chance to get to know each other?”   
  
Mr Jacobs just shook his head. “I’m very busy. I shan’t be doing that tonight. No, thank you.” Jack still gave him a grin before heading out the classroom.   
  
As Davey went to leave, he found Les waiting outside the classroom for him. Right. It had been his turn to drop his brother off home that night. “C’mon, trouble. Let’s get you home.” He reached for his hand.   
  
Les took his hand happily. “Is it true what they’re saying? That we’re going to do a really rubbish nativity?”   
  
He sighed at that. “...I don’t know. I really don’t.”    


* * *

As always when he went to drop his brother off home, Davey found himself dragged inside by his mother for a cup of tea and her usual motherly fussing. It truly was always inevitable. That wasn’t to say Davey minded. Well, he didn’t  _ entirely  _ mind - even if it could sometimes be a tad too much. Still, there was a wide smile on Davey’s face as Esther Jacobs pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Hi, mum.” He found himself murmuring as he returned the hug with a little less intensity.    
  
“You don’t call! You don’t visit! Then I find out you’re doing the bloody Nativity!” She whacked her oldest son upside the head at that. Though, Davey couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh. “Honestly, David, what am I going to do with you?”    
  
“Accept that I’m an adult who had no say in the matter?” The sheepish smile offered garnered very little amusement from his mother. Great.    
  
Esther just sighed, shaking her head at him. “At least give your brother a good role.”    
  
He let out a quiet laugh. “That, I can do.”  
  


* * *

There was a sinking feeling in Davey’s stomach as he walked home. After leaving his family home, he was left alone with having to deal with the abundance of holiday decorations that seemed to smother the streets without even his little brother there to distract him. How did people not just find it all overwhelming? It was too much for a holiday that he was very much still insistent on avoiding celebrating.   
  
Though, there was one genuine joy waiting for him when he got home. Baubles. The dog may have been a mutt but he was always more than enough to brighten Davey’s day. Dogs were, after all, man’s best friend. Baubles was all over him the second he was inside. His tail wagged animatedly as he trailed after Davey in to the living room. The second he was sat down, Baubles began to demand attention from his owner. “Hello to you too, buddy.” Davey smiled fondly, scratching gently behind the mutt’s ears. Then the dog was up on his feet and racing through the house once more.   
  
“Where are you going, you mental dog?” He laughed before sitting up properly and humming. He had a Nativity to work on. Unfortunately. Looking at his dog for advice, Davey sighed. “Baubles, which sounds better? ‘In Nazareth...’ or ‘In Nazareth...’. “ He sung the first one high before repeating it in a lower pitch. “I think low. Bark for high?” Baubles barked. “Traitor.”   
  
Davey spent the rest of that night working away - regardless of Baubles’ many attempts to distract him.   
  


* * *

The next day, Davey found himself setting out the beginnings of Nativity scripts on to the desks of each of his students. He had come in to school earlier than usual in order to make sure he had them all printed off in time. For once, he found that maybe he didn’t entirely mind. He wasn’t excited. Of course not! That was ridiculous! Davey wasn’t even remotely excited for the Nativity! He was, however, a little bit proud of the lyrics he’d written. That he would admit. And then he looked outside to catch a glimpse of the children playing before they all came in to class. The scene that greeted him shouldn’t have surprised him - it really shouldn’t have! - but it did nonetheless. Jack Kelly was being overrun by a group of chaotic ten year olds. Slamming down the last of the scripts, Davey went to attempt to sort it out. At this point, ‘Mr Kelly’ was proving himself to be the most incompetent teaching assistant he had ever met!   
  
That was how he found himself in Medda’s office, full to the brim with exasperation. “He’s useless at this job, Medda! I don’t think you could have possibly picked anyone worse! He’s an actual village idiot! If this was a village, he would be the idiot! He’s not any ‘assistance’! He’s a moron!” Davey found himself ranting as a scowl formed on his face.   
  
Much to his irritation, Medda just looked amused by his ranting. “But he’s going to be a big help with the play! Especially when it comes to set designs. Jack’s always been a talented artist.” Davey furrowed his eyebrows at that. Always? How long exactly had Medda known Jack Kelly?   
  
“Oh! The play I don’t care about? The play about the origins of a religion I don’t even practice? The play that drags the children away from learning to read, write, and count?! Great!” He huffed with a scowl. “I’ve got a useless artist helping my kids to fail! Thanks a lot!”   
  
Now the amused look seemed to waver on Medda’s face. “This is starting to get personal.” She couldn’t help but point out. That was when Davey caught sight of it.   
  
“...Who’s that?” He gestured to a photo on her desk of Medda with someone who looked _extremely_ familiar.   
  
She cleared her throat. “That is a photograph of me and Mr Kelly. “ Medda sighed. “...He’s my adopted son.”   
  
Davey blinked once. Then twice. “You have got to be kidding me.” With that, he trailed out of her office with his exasperation only increased by tenfold.   
  
Hoping to calm his nerves upon his return to his classroom, Mr Jacobs was met with pure pandemonium. Delicately crafted paper airplanes soared around the classroom, much to the joy of the loud, cheering children. In the centre of it all and looking positively delighted was Jack Kelly. “Mr Kelly” He found himself shouting, barely audible over the chaotic screaming. “Mr Kelly!” He shoved his way in to the centre of the room. “Be quiet! Sit down now!” He all but roared as dead silence overwhelmed the room. Children scrambled back in to their seats as every eye fell on him. Davey’s bad mood showed no signs of calming.   
  
As such, he found himself sitting at the front of the classroom and simply watching as his students crafted their own festive decorations. Whilst he made no move to get involved, Mr Kelly seemed eager to get involved. Medda hadn’t been lying when she had mentioned his artistic talents. In any other circumstances, Davey would have found the sight endearing. Focusing entirely on marking, he missed the conspiring between Jack and his students - along with the revelation of his holiday past.   
  
His day only seemed to grow worse when him and Jack were the ones assigned with the task of acquiring the school’s Christmas tree. Not that it was a particularly hard job. Davey just had a feeling they were perhaps the least qualified people for the job. With Jack driving, he used a majority of the car journey as an excuse to simply disassociate and pretend for a few brief moments that this wasn’t what his life had come to. That, and it seemed a better option than listening to Jack go on about his idea for replacing the donkey in the Nativity with a BMX or including a death slide - whatever the hell that was!   
  
Far too soon for Davey;s liking, Jack pulled in to the car park. Very reluctantly, he dragged himself out of the car. At least they were just buying a Christmas tree. This could hardly go wrong. Still, the two inevitably ended up bickering. “Look, Jack. We can’t get the big one. It’s not going to fit, is it?”   
  
Before Jack could reply, a very familiar voice filled the air and Davey felt his stomach sink. “I don’t believe it! It’s David Jacobs!” Oh great!   
  
“Gordon Snyder.” Davey forced a smile on to his face in an attempt to pretend that he would rather be talking to literally anyone in the world.   
  
“How have you been?” Like always, the smile on Snyder’s face didn’t reach his eyes as he pulled Davey in to an awkward hug that he refused to return. “It’s great to see you!” He very much doubted that. The head teacher at the House of Refuge prep school lacked many skills in life but he lacked sincerity most of all. Snyder was one of the most coldblooded, ruthless, and competitive people Davey had ever met. “Where have you been?”   
  
Davey cleared his throat, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. “Ah... Almost five years at Newsboy Primary now.” God, had it really been that long?   
  
To his credit (arguably), Snyder pretended to look shocked. “But you were going to be the Star! The man!” If that wasn’t a personal jab then nothing was.  
  
“...Was I?” A look of disbelief crossed Davey’s face. He had first met Gordon Snyder at the same time he had met Katherine Plumber. The three of them had attended the same acting school together and somehow become ‘friends’. In hindsight, Davey was reluctant to say Gordon had ever actually been his friend. The three of them were by no means the most talented actors in the world but Davey had always seen himself as the least talented of the group - even if the other two always tried to deny it. Seeing Snyder again felt like a foul reminder of his own failed achievements in life.   
  
“Yes! We all thought that and then...it all just disappeared.” Snyder let out a soft sigh as if he truly saw it as a tragedy. In all honesty, David was glad he had become a teacher instead of an actor. He truly cared about the kids he taught. He was just disappointed that Snyder had followed him down that career path. “So, how is it down at Newsies? God, I couldn’t imagine teaching there! It must be such a hard challenge watching those kids push themselves forward to failure!” Now, Davey was getting closer and closer to full on punching the man. He could sense Jack standing tense behind him.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Davey forced himself to keep calm. “The kids really aren’t that bad. When they apply themselves, they really do have the potential to be spectacular!” The sympathetic smile Gordon offered him left a nasty taste in his mouth.   
  
“So, how’s Kath? Do you two still talk?”  
  
Well, if that wasn’t a blow below the belt then nothing was. “Sure. We’re still good friends.” He lied, desperately trying to save face.   
  
Now Snyder just looked bemused. “So, two still keep in touch then?”   
  
“Of course.” Davey managed to nod. “Even though she’s all the way on the Hollywood side of things.” He let out a nervous laugh. “She’s now a producer, you know?”   
  
“I know! If you think I’m talented then Kath...She really is something else!” And there it was. Gordon Snyder’s infamous narcissism. “Way above me...and clearly you. In fact! If you want to see how things really run in a good school, just come along to our Christmas bizaar.” Then he held out a leaflet that Davey took with a deep set reluctance. “We’re doing a showcase! The talent these children have…”  
  
“The kids at Newsboy Primary are talented too.” He was quick to insist. “In fact, talented enough that Katherine’s coming all the way back to the UK to watch them during this year’s nativity, along with her production team. A favour since I’m directing.” That little white lie truly was the beginning of the downfall of David Jacobs.   
  
“Hollywood are coming to Newsboy Primary?”  


* * *

Davey knew the lie would come back to haunt him. Of course he did! However, he never expected it to go any further than getting a few sneering comments from Snyder when Katherine inevitably didn’t show up. But, like always, things never went the way he planned. How could they possibly? Such was proven when he walked in to school the next day only to be met with utter madness.    
  
He had merely been walking down the hallway, tempted to head in to the staff room to get a much needed coffee before heading to his classroom, when Medda quickly pulled him aside. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen plastered on her face. “There you are!” That threw him off of his rhythm. Where else would he be? It was the same time he arrived every day. “Now, come along! Everyone’s been waiting!” Waiting for what?! “I’ve told them everything I know about it but I don’t know much.”    
  
Then she was ushering Davey in to the main hall where he was greeted with resounding cheers. What on earth…? And was that the local news team standing in the back with a camera?! When Medda started speaking again, he hoped she would offer at least some level of clarity. “Good morning, boys and girls. Good morning, teachers. And a big hello to the ladies and gentlemen of the press!” Was this some big joke? Everyone seemed to know what was going on but him. He caught sight of Mr Kelly grinning at the back of the room. “The whole town is practically buzzing with excitement at the news that St Bernadette’s is going to get a visitor from Hollywood.”    
  
Oh.    
  
Davey was going to kill Jack. He was going to kill him and frame it as some horrible Christmas-themed accident.    
Then everyone was looking at him to speak. God, what did he even say?! “Mrs Larkin, boys and girls… I really am sorry as there’s clearly been some sort of misunderstanding.” Davey took a deep breath as he attempted to come clean. But then there were all those excited faces staring up at him. “Because yesterday, I said in front of Mr Kelly that we were going to be expecting a visit from Hollywood.” He took a deep breath. “And I’m only sorry because it’s not happening right now!” He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell them the truth. Not when they were looking at him like that.    
  
Davey might as well get settled in the hole he was digging himself in to because it seemed to be getting bigger by the second. Making a gesture for Mr Kelly to follow him back to the classroom, Mr Jacobs had an idea as to how to release at least a little of his built up anger.    
  
Whilst Jack was grinning like a child on Christmas morning, Davey was very much the Grinch come to life as he attempted to shove the other man against the wall. He was practically fuming from the ears. “I didn’t tell you anything, Jack! I told Gordon Snyder! You weren’t even meant to hear it!” He debated punching the wall for a few seconds before deciding to spare his knuckles that discomfort. “Do you understand me?! You were eavesdropping!” Jack tried to cut him off but Davey was not in a mood to be dealing with him. Not even remotely. “Be quiet! It was clearly a lie, alright?! How are Hollywood supposed to come to this school of all places?” He huffed. “It’s a lie! It’s not true! I made it up!”    
  
Jack seemed to look genuinely crestfallen at that as his shoulders slumped. It seemed at least that he understood the situation they had begun to get themselves in to. “I just...I’ve heard about the rep this school has. I...I thought for once things were going to go well for the kids here.”    
  
Davey’s expression softened a little at that. He may not understand Jack’s actions but he at least respected his intent. “But what do we do? Hollywood isn’t coming. We have no way of pulling this off!”   
  
“...What’s your stance on the phrase ‘fake it ‘til you make it’?” This was going to be a disaster. “Look! All you have to do is just call your ex-girlfriend and politely invite her to come watch the show! Simple, right?”    
  
Davey sighed. “Couple of problems with that. Firstly, Katherine’s not my girlfriend anymore. Secondly, I definitely don’t know her phone number. Thirdly, I don’t even know where she is!”    
  
An odd look crossed Mr Kelly’s face when he mentioned her name. “...Is her surname ‘Plumber’ by any chance?”    
  
That definitely caught Davey off guard. “How do you know that?” He was quick to demand.    
  
“Before here, I may have temped with an artist in the States for a while. Things...didn’t work out. But whilst I was there, we got commission but The World Studios.” This couldn’t be happening. “And I met Joseph Pulitzer’s daughter and we may or may not have had a whirlwind romance…” He looked sheepish at that.    
  
Davey couldn’t believe his luck. His cute but irritating classroom assistant also happened to be another of Katherine’s exes. Great! Just great! That was exactly what he needed! “Small world.” He sighed. “That still doesn’t give us any way to contact her.”   
  
Jack offered a smile that wasn’t even remotely reassuring. “Leave that to me.”   


* * *

The audition process felt like a fever dream. It truly did. Whilst what the kids actually did to audition had been left very much open, Davey hadn’t expected this level of madness. Every sort of strange skill imaginable was on display. Whilst he was somewhat exasperated, Mr Kelly looked positively amazed - especially if that adorable smile was anything to go by. Wait. When had he started describing anything Jack Kelly did as adorable? It was absurd! They were incompatible! He was one of Katherine’s ex-boyfriends, for crying out loud! Yet...Davey couldn’t quite deny that there was something very much...unique about him. Mr Kelly was like no one he had ever met before. Shaking his head free of such thoughts, Davey focused on what was important; the children performing in front of him.    
  
For the most part, the auditions were sweet. Smalls had given them a dance routine followed by burping out the alphabet. Finch had provided his own version of ‘You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)’ which was surprisingly...not terrible. Though, he was mildly concerned by Jojo’s rendition of ‘Teenage Dirtbag’ - wasn’t she a tad young to be listening to Wheatus? Les offered a rendition of ‘Danny Boy’ that left David feeling only mildly concerned for his little brother. As they auditioned, Davey couldn’t help but be impressed by the talent on display. Maybe he really had just been underestimating his class. Then came Race’s audition.    
  
Jack offered him an encouraging smile. “So, who would you like to play in the Nativity?”    
  
For the first time, Davey saw Race look genuinely disappointed. “I know you’re not going to let me but I’d really, really like to play Joseph.” And if Mr Jacobs’ heart didn’t break a little at that.    
  
He sighed. “Okay, well...Go on in your own time.” He tried to offer a reassuring smile. In all honesty, Davey hadn’t really known what to be expecting from Race’s audition but holding his breath until his face went bright red certainly wasn’t it. Though, he supposed it could still technically be counted as impressive…?    
  
They only managed a few more auditions before Davey took a break. He couldn’t do this. He really couldn’t do this. All of them looked so excited and there he was lying to them. Then there was a visit from the local priest that honestly felt like a bad dream to Davey. Hell, all of this felt like a bad dream! Yet there was one thing he had said that truly stuck out in his mind; “A lie is a lie.” Part of the man’s seriousness had made Davey feel glad he wasn’t Catholic. The other part had left a sinking feeling in his stomach. Things had definitely gone out of control.    
  
Finally, Mr Jacobs returned to the auditions and tried to act as if he wasn’t on the verge of a breakdown.    


* * *

As he made his way to leave that day, Davey decided to finally put an end to this. He had to. Thankfully, he caught sight of the headteacher in her office. Perfect! “Mrs Larkin, could I have a word? It’s important.”    
  
The bright smile she gave him only added to the pit of guilt swirling in his stomach. “David! You won’t believe it but the phone’s been ringing constantly all day!” She continued talking before he could get a word in. “Word has gotten around about the Hollywood connection and the parents are all ringing me!” Medda let out soft laugh at that. “They want to know why, how, when. And wait for this! The Lord Mayor’s office has rung and they want us to go to a reception for Coventry ambassadors! Isn’t that great?”   
  
“Medda, I can’t.”   
  
“Well, I’ve already accepted on your behalf.” How wonderful! “Now, I’ve got to go! The phone’s ringing again!”    
  
“But, Med-” She was already gone. Davey made a mental note to try and tell her again soon. He had to!    


* * *

That night, Davey found himself doing something he had been dreading; he went to the home of Lucille Pulitzer, Katherine’s sister, and the hope that he could somehow convince her to give him her sister’s number. The look Lucille gave him when she opened the door was positively ice cold. “You.” Was she still this angry over the end of his relationship with Katherine? “I think you need to come in, David.”   
  
With great caution, Davey stepped inside. What he hadn’t been expecting was to see Jack Kelly sitting in the living room and looking very sheepish as he nursed a cup of tea. What the hell was he doing there?! Slowly, he moved to sit down.    
  
Lucille gave him a look of disapproval. “I’ve heard of some awful things in my life but this one really takes the cake…” She shook her head. “To take a dog as sweet and innocent as Baubles and...and then to put explosives in it as a ‘joke’! It’s sick! It’s vile.” What the hell had Jack even told her?! “Just...Wait until Katherine hears. She’ll probably be sitting in a hot tub, sipping away at the Cristal champagne Darcy bought her. That’s her new boyfriend, by the way. Do you understand, David? New. Boyfriend.” Well, that was cold. Davey did his best to look as impassive as he possibly could. “Not her old boyfriend who blows up sweet dogs!”    
  
The only bright side was that Lucille did (reluctantly) give him Katherine’s number. However, Davey’s urge to throttle Jack had increased by tenfold.    


* * *

After the mess that was the previous night, Jack Kelly of all people had the audacity to walk in to his classroom whilst grinning like an idiot. “So, what did Kath say?!”   
  
“I..haven’t called her yet.” Davey admitted, attempting to keep his voice as impassive as he could. “I’ll phone her when I actually have time and have somehow worked out what exactly I’m supposed to say!” So perhaps he was a tad frustrated.    
  
“Oh come on! Just phone her! Kath’s great! Why wouldn’t you want to phone her?” Jack still seemed far too happy and he hated it. “I get why you’re worried. You two were together for a long time, right? You were in love then it went downhill.” Davey tensed up. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. Least of all with Jack. “But you just need to take a deep breath, dial the number, and say hello! It’s that simple.”    
  
“You do not get a say in this after last night.” Davey informed him seriously. “None whatsoever. You...you have no idea the gravity of the situation! This isn’t just some children’s game!”    
  
“I know. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “Let me explain things and make it up to you over coffee tonight? Please?”   
  
That...surprised him. “What?” Davey blinked.    
  
“Coffee tonight. At like five-ish? Yay or nay?”    
  
“...Fine.”    
  
“I could help you mend your heart, Mr Jacobs.” Before Davey could ask what  _ that _ was supposed to mean, Jack was gone.    


* * *

Thinking back on his memories of Katherine wasn’t always the most pleasant of things. Sure, the couple had some incredible times together but it just made Davey miss her more. In the five years since their split, a lot had changed but David had never quite been able to find a relationship that stuck after her. Clearly, the issue wasn’t shared if Jack or this ‘Darcy’ were anything to go by.    
  
A sad smile formed on his face as he thought back on things. The countless ice skating trips where Katherine had been flawless, giggling as she watched Davey trying not to fall over. God, her laugh had been beautiful. He really had never heard anything like it. The few lucky snow days they had been blessed with were full of snowball fights and building questionable snowmen. Those memories were ones that Davey held dear to his heart.    
  
Then they moved in together and it was like everything had just...fallen apart. Things were great, at first. They had laughs and jokes whilst building furniture. Their relationship had been seemingly stronger than ever. Though, Katherine had started to doubt his desire to go into teaching. His ambitions weren’t big enough. They were too small; too simple. Things just escalated until one Christmas, Katherine walked out on him. He was left alone with an unopened ring box gripped tightly in his hand.    
  
Now there was Jack Kelly. His TA who caused feelings inside of him that Davey couldn’t quite explain. At first, he had tried to brush them off as just annoyance from Jack’s actions but the more he thought about it, the more he realised it was far more than that. Jack made his heart do things that it hadn’t done since Katherine left. Not to mention the fact he was indisputably handsome. But it was inappropriate. It could never happen. Jack was his colleague. Besides, he didn’t feel anything towards Davey, right? But then Jack’s words filled his head. “I could help mend your heart.” Oh bother.    
  
Sometimes, Davey really did wonder why he wasted so much time on love.   
  


* * *

Davey wasn’t sure what to expect from going out to coffee with Jack but it was surprisingly...nice. Sure enough, Jack had been waiting outside for him at five o’clock exactly, bouncing on the balls of his feet with the same level of excitement as a child who had downed a can of Monster on Christmas morning. “Let’s get going!” With that, he grabbed Davey’s hand. Oddly, he didn’t pull his hand back. It was somewhat...nice.    
  
“I suppose so.” A quiet laugh escaped Davey that just caused Jack to smile. Though, he did have slight cautions as to where they were going. Who knew where the hell his TA went for a cup of coffee? Thankfully, Jack seemed to be playing it safe as the two headed to a table at the back of Costa. It felt...normal.    
  
Davey had barely sat down before Jack was grinning widely at him. “I’ll get us some drinks.” He seemed to decide before heading off to the counter to order. He was gone before he could even tell Jack which drink he wanted. Though, it oddly brought a small smile to Davey’s face. There was something almost endearing about how eager Jack seemed to be. It wasn’t long before Jack returned with two hot chocolates and a muffin. Gently, he set one of the mugs down in front of Davey, along with the muffin. “You seem so serious all the time, I figured something sweet would maybe cheer you up.” He shrugged. “That, and I forgot to ask your drink order.”   
  
To both their surprise, Davey laughed. He laughed more genuinely than he had in a long time. “You,Jack Kelly have to be perhaps one of the most absurd people I’ve met.” He admitted. “You really are. How much do I owe you for the drink?” He moved to take out his wallet.    
  
Jack quickly shook his head. “Nothing. My treat for all the trouble I seem to have caused you.” They were both silent for a few moments before he cleared his throat. “I probably owe you an explanation for last night, don’t I?”    
  
“I think that might be an understatement.”    
  
“...So I might have panicked and just happened to blurt out the first thing that came to mind which just happened to be the whole firework thing?” Davey just sighed. He didn’t really know what he had been expecting. Not when it came to Jack. Still, the two ended up just...talking after that. Davey actually got to know his TA and he really was nothing like he had been expecting. He found himself oddly transfixed as Jack talked animatedly about his art.    
  
It was only when they were about to leave and Jack pressed a light kiss to his cheek that it really hit Davey.    
  
Had he just gone on a date?   


* * *

The next day came far quicker than Davey had been expecting. It was like everything that had happened after his possible date went by in a blur before suddenly he was back to standing in front of a classroom full of children. Putting on his most enthusiastic smile. “I think Mr Kelly will agree, but I was very impressed by all of your auditions. They were truly...incredible so thank you very much for those.” Somehow, each and every child seemed impassive to the news. “There was a wonderful display of talent so I think each and every one of you can be proud of yourselves. And because I think you all have such talent, I have no doubt you’ll be able to handle this song.” This was it. The very first day rehearsing this absurd Nativity show.    
  
Clearing his throat slightly, Davey began to sing the first few opening bars. “Things are going well in Nazareth. Our city is full of joy…” Still very little enthusiasm. “And that goes in to-” He cut himself off as, once again, Jack Kelly seemed eager to take control of things.    
  
Beginning the tune on the keyboard, Jack began to sing over Davey; completely disrupting the tempo of the song. “Things are really cool in Nazareth. Our city is full of joy ‘cause this where girl meets boy.” Whilst Davey attempted to sing over the top of him, he couldn’t deny that there was something far more pleasing to the pacing of Mr Kelly’s version. Great.”Now you sing it.” As he listened to the kids sing Jack’s version, Davey let out a quiet sigh.    
  
“...Who thinks my song is better.” There was dead silence. “Anyone?” This was actually absurd. “But that’s far more linear. Mine is actually influenced by Sondheim, so…” Mr Jacobs trailed off when he realised a bunch of nine year olds had probably never even heard of Sondheim. “Okay. So who prefers Mr Kelly’s song?” Every single hand - including Mr Kelly’s - went up as wide grins seemed to break out on the faces of all his pupils.    
  
That somehow gave Jack all the encouragement he needed to unleash his chaotic creativity. “Right, so imagine it’s all black everywhere. Like a full blown blackout. We get the audience wondering ;What’s going on?’ then we have like some of the kids creeping in from each side in time to each beat. Then suddenly the back opens up to reveal the city of Nazareth!” Davey couldn’t deny that it would probably look incredible, sure. But there was no way they could ever get that sort of budget! Not for a school nativity!    
  
Besides, Mr Jacobs knew he had to be realistic. “Mr Kelly, I don’t think we’re ever going to be able to get the kids to do that.”    
  
“It’s true.” Davey glanced as Smalls - somehow one of the only girls in the class - spoke up. “We’re useless. Everyone knows we’re useless.” He couldn’t deny that her words made his heart hurt a little. Yet Mr Jacob couldn’t quite bring himself to deny it - even when he felt Les’s eyes staring directly at him.    
  
Jack looked beyond dissatisfied at that. “Well, who’s saying they’re right? Because I’m not! I’ve seen all of you in your auditions and in class. There isn’t a single one of you who isn’t incredible and this nativity is going to prove it!” That threw Davey off a little. He’d never heard someone speak with such confidence in these kids before. Not even once.    
  
Race spoke up from where he was sitting behind Mr Jacobs, fidgeting as always. “Whatever we can do, the Refuge can do ten times better. They always do.”   
  
“Racer, who cares about them? Refuge, Shefuge.” Jack’s words seemed to drag a small smile out of the boy. “It’s time to show them what Newsboy Primary can do!”    


* * *

Whilst Davey truly had begun to appreciate Jack’s help with the nativity - only partially because it allowed the two to grow closer - his creativity had a tendency to get out of control. Particularly when he suggested a class field trip to watch a baby being born. That had been something Mr Jacobs was quick to veto. He didn’t care if it would ‘help them understand about baby Jesus being born’! It wasn’t appropriate.    
  
The one field trip Davey did approve of, however, was the one to the farm. Supposedly it would help the children understand the animals at the manger more if they saw them in person. Unlike last time, he couldn’t think of an appropriate reason to refuse. Thus he found himself herding a group of nine year olds (and Mr Kelly) through the local farm.    
  
The sheer joy on the children’s faces as they charged around brought a small smile to Davey’s face. It was chaos but it was controlled chaos. Though, he did find himself concerned by how much Jack appeared to be getting in to it. Tugging on the man’s sleeve to get his attention, Mr Jacobs cleared his throat. “Mr Kelly, would you mi-” His words were cut off as Davey lost his balance on a patch of wet mud; falling over and pulling Jack down on top of him. A quiet grunt escaped him as he hit the ground before he found himself staring up at the other man. Funnily enough, Davey wasn’t that annoyed by how close they were. Not even remotely. Then he realised where he was and why it was inappropriate.    
  
Offering Davey a wide smile, Jack got to his feet before helping him do the same. “I think you need to be a little more careful.” He laughed. “What were you saying?”   
  
Davey froze for a few moments. “Nothing. It’s...It’s nothing.”   
  
Mr Kelly shrugged. “If you say so.”   


* * *

The one field trip Mr Jacobs genuinely hated was the one to the House of Refuge’s Christmas bazaar. There were very few things he disliked more than Gordon Snyder’s face as he stared down at him. He liked it even less when that superiority complex was aimed at the children he taught. He didn’t catch the beginning of whatever absurd speech Gordon was giving to open the event but the end of it made him feel positively furious. “Christmas is about giving and helping those less fortunate than ourselves. As such, I would like to give the warmest welcome to the Newsboy Primary School! Who have so delightfully decided to visit today.” If he could, David was fairly certain he would decked Snyder there and then.    
  
The actual bazaar itself was...impressive. It was hard to deny that the children at the Refuge had talent. But the performances felt too perfect; too rehearsed. They lacked any of the personality Mr Jacobs knew his students had. It was as if the children performing were simply robots following a perfectly executed series of commands. It was only made worse by how dejected the students of Newsboy Primary looked as they watched. Even Mr Kelly looked uncertain. Though, a quiet snort seemed to escape Jack’s lips as Snyder appeared, portraying himself as the god Zeus, in a small ballet recital. There was that ego Davey had come to expect from Gordon.  
  


* * *

Next on Davey’s itinerary came the issue of casting. He knew the possibility of a superiority complex caused by casting so he wanted to give each and every pupil as fair a chance as possible. So he let whoever wanted to audition for Mary and Joseph, pairing them off for each audition. Mr Jacobs would be lying if he said each and every one of them didn’t blow him away. “Don’t worry, okay? This isn’t a test. Just be yourself and breathe.”   
  
“He’s not my type.” Smalls started off the auditions with a shy grin that just melted Davey’s heart.    
  
“She’s not too bad.” Then came Specs, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose as he sang.    
  
“Not the most gorgeous I’ve ever had.” Something about hearing the two of them together just...worked.    
  
“And yet there’s something.” Spot’s audition for Joseph hadn’t been something either him nor Mr Kelly had been expecting but neither could deny that the nine year old certainly had a pair of lungs on him.    
  
“Behind those eyes.” Joey seemed to show some determination as she sang, standing almost proudly on the stage - even with the slight lisp that came with losing a tooth.    
  
“A fire that flickers…” Davey was positively transfixed by each and every audition. Perhaps his students really did have it in them to pull this off.    
  
Though, Mr Jacobs faith in his pupils dropped dramatically when he returned to his classroom. Albert and Race seemed to be in the middle of a fight with the others eager to egg them both on. “Enough!” Mr Jacobs shouting seemed to be enough to get the fighting to calm down as everyone seemed to head back to their seats. “What’s going on here?” He was met by silence. “Anthony, Albert. Did I see you fighting?” Having embraced the nicknames his students seemed so fond of, it was rare he found himself needing to use Race’s name. The two boys stood up and reluctantly turned to face him. “Why on earth were you fighting?”   
  
Race looked to be genuinely on the verge of tears. “..He said I’d be a rubbish Joseph and I’d never be given a part in the school play or that if I do, I’d probably just let everyone down.” To his credit, Albert didn’t try to justify his actions. He just stayed quiet.    
  
Davey sighed. “Albert, who put you in charge?”    
  
“...No one, but he hit me!”    
  
Closing his eyes, Mr Jacobs took a long and deep breath. “Albert, it’s not up to you to decide who is and isn’t going to be good or if they might let the school down. Do you understand?” The boy nodded quickly. “As far as I’m concerned, you’ve both let us all down. You both want to try out for Joseph, is that right?” Davey had assumed the two boys to be each other’s ‘best friend’ and that it had to be something seen as fairly important to come between them. Unsurprisingly, both boys nodded. “Neither of you are going to. Sit down.”   
  
Race huffed as he did. “I knew you’d never let me.”    
  
He knew it was his job to keep the classroom in line but those six words left Mr Jacobs’ heart feeling heavy.    
  
“Jojo, do you want to come and try out for Mary?” The girl seemed to hesitate for a few moments before nodding. Davey sighed. “Racetrack, take your feet off the table. Come try out for Joseph.”    
  
The boy didn’t so much as smile as he got up. “...Thank you, Mr Jacobs.”   
  
Perhaps unjustly, Davey watched the two perform with a far more critical eye than he had the others.   
  
“I’ll grow to love her.” As much as he was uncertain about admitting it, Race was probably one of the best Josephs.    
  
“It might work out.” It seemed the same could be said about Jojo as Mary.    
  
“Too young to know what it’s all about.” Neither Mr Jacobs nor Mr Kelly could help themselves. The two teachers found themselves smiling as they watched. Though the lyrics couldn’t help but cause a brief memory of Katherine to flash through his mind. He shook his head slightly; freeing himself of the thought. He shouldn’t think of their relationship. Not anymore. Instead, he focused back on the two pupils. “Together forever and always home.”    
  
Once it was over, Davey moved to sit at the edge of the stage. “Jojo, Race. Come here. Sit.” The two students sat either side of him. “Jojo, that was excellent. You’ve got a beautiful voice.” The girl gave him a slightly shy smile at that. “And Race...That was incredible.”    
  
“...Thank you, Mr Jacobs.” His face was barely above a whisper.    
  
“So, what was that about earlier? Between you and Al? I thought you were friends?”    
  
He shrugged. “Albert really got on my nerves.”    
  
“Look, this is what I’ve been saying to you. When someone upsets you, you don’t just go and fight them. You don’t beat up on other kids.” Mr Jacobs watched as the boy nodded slowly. “People think you’re a rough kid, Racer, and you’re not. But the more bad things you do, the more these people are going to look down at you. You just...You just need to seize the day and prove to them you’re better than that. You have real talent and you let yourself down by being dumb but I can only talk to you about this so many times. If you could show me more of what you’ve just shown there then you could be great in this show.”    
  
A tiny smile crept on to his face. “...Does that mean I can be Joseph?”    
  
Davey found himself returning the smile. “We don’t know that just yet.” With that, he sent the two of them back to the classroom.    
  
After they were gone, Mr Kelly gave him an amused smile. “Seize the day?”   
  
“Oh shut up, Jack.”

* * *

“Okay, so I’m thinking a boy band.” Mr Jacobs started to question why exactly he was letting Mr Kelly get involved with the creative process. The two were sitting with Crutchie between them and pictures of all the boys in the class spread out on the table. “I can see them here. We just have to whittle it down.”   
  
“What about Hotshot?” Davey suggested, only to have Jack shake his head. “What, why?”    
  
“I just think he’ll be a really cool Gabriel.” Mr Jacobs couldn’t argue with him there. “He’s in my Gabriel pile!” Then he turned to Crutchie. “C’mon, pal. We have to whittle this down. Which two should we lose?” he just shrugged. Jack sighed before beginning to hold up cards. “What about Finch? Finch is a great dancer! He needs to be in it! Henry?”   
  
Crutchie was quick to nod at that. “He’s a good dancer and he has really cool hair.” Davey’s lips crept up in to a smile. That was as good of a reason as any.    
  
“Exactly. Cool hair, good dancer, and he’s eye candy for the girls.”    
  
Mr Jacobs blinked. “He’s what J-Mr Kelly, I don’t think we need to bother ourselves with that. He’s ten years old.”    
  
“I mean, you haven’t seen the looks he gets on the playground, Davey!” Mr Kelly didn’t even seem to notice as he used the teacher’s first name. “He doesn’t walk around the playground. He  _ struts _ .”    
  
Before Davey could respond, Crutchie spoke up. “...I want to be one of the Kings.” He hesitated before continuing. “I-I know I don’t look the part but I can sing!” He cleared his throat before continuing. “She’s the brightest star I’ve ever seen! It’s like we’re living in some kind of dream!”    
  
Mr Jacobs and Mr Kelly shared a look. “I think that’s a great idea.” Both of them informed him at the same time.  
  


* * *

Parents’ evenings were rough at the best of times. They were made infinitely worse by an onslaught of parents demanding to know more details of a made up story and whether or not their child was getting paid amongst other things. It was too much. So Davey did the only logical thing. He called Katherine.    
  
“Hey, Kath. This is Davey...uh, David Jacobs. Just wondering if you could maybe give me a call back?” Unsurprisingly the call had just gone to her answer machine. Not that Davey had expected much else. Not after this long apart. “I have something to ask you. If that’s alright?” Even more unsurprisingly, she didn’t call him back.  
  


* * *

Then Jack came to him with an absurd suggestion. “Okay, so I may or may not have accidentally told Mr Denton that you were lying about the Hollywood thing and it’s a load of bull?”    
  
“You what?!”    
  
Mr Kelly was quick to attempt to shush him. “Look, it isn’t that bad! He was in slight shock but he gave a suggestion! We could film the students best bits and somehow get that to Kath! That’s bound to make her want to come and see the Nativity.”    
  
“That’s absurd and I hope you know how absurd it is.” Mr Jacobs sighed as Jack offered him the sweetest puppy eyes he had ever seen. “...Fine. But you’re in charge of it. All of it.” He warned. As such, Davey was left very much oblivious to the contents of the DVD they sent and the heartfelt message given by his students, pleading with Katherine to come back.  
  


* * *

To make everything feel even more surreal, Davey somehow found himself still attending the mayor’s reception with Medda. No matter how many excuses he tried to come up with, Medda was too hard to argue with. Thus he had gone with great reluctance. It was there he found himself confronted with the Lord Mayor, Theodore Roosevelt, who seemed eager to greet him with a handshake and a warm smile. “I’m David Jacobs. It’s nice to meet you.”    
  
“And you too, young man.” Then Roosevelt caught sight of Medda and his smile seemed to widen. “Mrs Larkin, you seem to grow even more stunning every time I see you.” Was...was the mayor flirting with Medda…?   
  
To her credit, Medda just laughed and offered him a wink. “You flatter me too much, Teddy. You’re too much of a charmer for your own good.” The two quickly fell in to conversation at that. Evidently, they had known each other for a fairly long time.    
  
Whilst they were talking, Davey was left to ‘mingle’ with those around him which, in all honesty, just left him with his web of lies growing wider and wider. Then he encountered Bill Hearst and everything went even more downhill. Bill was a reporter for the local paper who focused on theatre reviews. Every year, he would go to see nativities at both the House of Refuge and Newsboy Primary. Whilst the Refuge always got high praise, the reviews for Newsboy Primary were scathing and cold. The worst had been the last time Davey had been asked to direct in which the show had been given -2 stars as its review. “Bill Hearst, The Journal.” The man introduced as if there was any way Davey could have ever forgotten him. “Tell me, are you excited?”    
  
“Trust me, I definitely know who you are.” Davey huffed before furrowing his eyebrows. “...Excited about what?” Then it seemed to hit him. “Oh, the whole Hollywood thing? Yeah, I’ve had contacts there for years. Just pulling in a favour really.” He was fairly certain he couldn’t dig himself in to a digger hole if he tried.    
  
“From a young woman, isn’t it? Katelyn? Katrina?”    
  
“Look, I know how this works. You’re a reporter. I’m not talking about this right now.” With that, Davey attempted to make his leave. Could this night get any worse?   
  
As it turns out, it could and would as Roosevelt gave his address. “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you for both your attendance and your support as I would like to congratulate both Mr Jacobs and Newsboy Primary for the incredible opportunity they are bringing to our city.” Davey felt his blood run cold. This was bad. This was very bad. “Now in honour of the occasion and despite the council’s wishes, the Mayor’s Parlor has overruled the council and we would like to offer the cathedral ruins as a venue for your show.” Somehow, things just seemed to be getting worse.    


* * *

Come the next school day, Davey still didn’t know what to think of the offer. They couldn’t turn down the offer but at this point, it was practically fraud! He had no idea what he was going to do. Things weren’t made better by Jack rushing to see him before class. “Dave! You’ve got to see this!” He was quick to set his laptop down in front of him.    
  
“We’re doing it at the Cathedral.”   
  
Jack froze. “...What?”   
  
“We’re doing the show in the ruins of the Cathedral.” Davey’s voice cracked as he spoke.    
  
Rather than horrified, Jack looked positively elated. “But that’s great! Maybe we could use the spire? It’ll really help set the tone!”    
  
“Whilst I’m glad you’re still oh-so positive about this, I think we might be committing fraud now, Jack. It’s out of control. All of this is.” Davey put his head in his hands, closing his eyes for a few moments. “What are we going to do?”   
  
Surprisingly, Davey felt Jack wrap an arm around him gently. “We’ll figure something out, okay? We can do this, Mr Jacobs. We’re going to get through this.” Where his optimism came from, Davey wasn’t sure.   
  


* * *

Somehow, rehearsals went on like normal; like things weren’t going spectacularly wrong. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Davey was genuinely enjoying himself. There was a smile on his face almost every day as the show seemed to come together. He was happy. His happiness seemed to grow the more time he spent with Jack. The two were staying late one night, working away on some of the set pieces. He watched with slight awe as Jack worked away on creating the city of Nazareth. “That...That’s incredible.”    
  
A slight blush seemed to hit Jack’s cheeks at that. “It ain’t that grand. I just paint a little, y’know? Nothing special. You could probably do something just as good.”   
  
Davey gave him a look of disbelief. “Nothing special?! Jack, this is beautiful. There are kids in my class who can paint better than me but you? You have so much talent…”    
  
“You’re more beautiful.”   
  
“W-what?” He found himself stuttering.    
  
“You heard me.” Jack turned his head to kiss Davey gently, cradling his face in his hands. Almost instantly, Davey found himself returning the kiss. Just as soon as it had started, the two pulled apart.    
  
Davey cleared his throat. “Does that mean we’re…?”    
  
“I mean, if you want us to be?” Jack grinned as Davey nodded. “Perfect. Though, you might have a bit of paint...everywhere.” He showed his paint covered hands that had previously been cupping Davey’s face. Mr Jacobs just laughed in response.  


* * *

It was after rehearsals one night that an epiphany hit Davey. He looked at Jack with a look of pure determination. “I’m going.” He decided with certainty.    
  
“Going where?”    
  
Davey looked him in the eyes. “Mr Kelly, I’m going to Hollywood.”    
  
“Are you being serious?!”   
  
“Of course I am!”    
  
“I want to kiss you!” Jack was quick to announce.    
  
Davey glanced at the empty hallway. “...What’s stopping you?”  
  


* * *

It was only whilst waiting for the plane that Davey really began to question his decision. Was he mad?! He was going to Hollywood to go and ask his ex-girlfriend - who he hadn’t seen in five years! - to come and watch his little Nativity play. It was madness! He should just go home and forgot all about it. He should just - “David!” His inner thoughts were cut off by an overly enthusiastic cry of his name as Jack came barrelling towards him, dragging a suitcase behind him.   
  
“...Jack? What are you doing here?”    
  
“I’m coming with you.” What? Davey gave him a look of pure disbelief at that. “Look, I cleared it with Medda. Everything is fine. Mr Denton is going to cover for our class whilst we’re gone! I just figured that maybe seeing the both of us would be better than one of us.”    
  
Davey gave him a scathing look. “You’re lucky you’re you.” He warned him. Absolutely anyone else and he would have just flat out said no. But it was like Jack was some sort of witch and Davey was very much under his spell. Though, witchcraft wasn’t very festive-like so David thought that perhaps it was more similar to joining a cult.  


* * *

Once in LA, the two came across one teeny tiny issue; they had no way of getting inside The World Studios that wasn’t heavily illegal. Instead of giving up in defeat, Jack grinned at Davey. “Just follow my lead.” Like a fool, he did just that. Davey watched as Jack walked ahead, talking to a security guard for a few moments before glancing back and shouting “Run!” before taking off inside. Ever the idiot, Davey followed him. This was an absolute disaster.    
  
That was how the two found themselves stealing a buggy with a security guard inevitably giving up in defeat behind them. “Jack! Are you absolutely insane?!”    
  
“Just a little.”   
  
Davey wasn’t sure how but somehow they ended up in the main lobby, waiting nervously for the attention of a receptionist that seemed to be on about fifty different calls at once. Finally, he turned his attention to them. “How can I help you, Sirs?” JAck went to reply before the man became distracted by another call. “Hi, The World Studios. uh-huh...Putting you through.” Jack and Davey shared a look. Then he turned back to them. “I’m sorry, Sirs.”   
  
Jack sighed. “Jack Kelly and David Jacobs to see Katherine Plumber.”    
  
Before the man could offer any response, Davey heard a very familiar voice from behind them. “...Davey? Jack?” Katherine Plumber was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Her hair was still that bright red and something about simply seeing her made his heart skip a beat. From the way Jack moved to grip his hand, he had a feeling it was mutual. “I- What are you two doing here?!”    
  
Davey froze for a moment, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. It may have been his idea to come to America but he hadn’t actually planned out what he was going to say to her. “You...You look great.” He found himself blurting out, screaming internally. He cleared his throat. “...You know why I’m here, Kath. You didn’t return any of the calls…”   
  
“We felt like we didn’t have a choice.” Jack jumped in. Davey couldn’t help but think that made them sound more than a little bit creepy.    
  
Katherine gave them a look of complete disbelief. “Are...Are you kidding me with this?” She ran a hand through her hair in what seemed to be pure frustration. “I really don’t know what you were expecting me to do.” She shook her head. “This is absurd. You shouldn’t be here. Neither of you should be here!”    
  
“You shouldn’t be involved in this.” Remorse flooded Davey’s voice.”But, we somehow ended up with a situation where-”    
  
Jack cut him off. “It’s my fault. I misinterpreted something he said and now everyone in the town seem to think that Hollywood is coming to watch a school nativity.” For once, it seemed Jack Kelly was actually able to hold himself accountable for something. Davey squeezed his hand gently.    
  
“Why do I feel like I’m exactly back to how things used to be? I tried to maintain contact! With both of you! And look at how that ended.” Both of them had the decency to look sheepish under her gaze. “It’s not like I can just take time off to fly half-way around the world.”    
  
That threw Davey a little. “But isn’t your dad your boss…?”    
  
They were interrupted by a fourth person joining the fray. “Hey, Kathy! Who are your friends?” A man greeted them with a wide smile, wrapping an arm around her waist. David hazarded a guess that this was Darcy, the new boyfriend that Lucille had mentioned. A spike of jealousy seemed to soar through him at that and it was only soothed as he watched Katherine shrug off Darcy’s arm.    
  
“Just some old friends who are now leaving.” Katherine gave them a forced smile. “As lovely as it was seeing you both, I think you need to go.”    
  
Just as they were about to turn to leave, Darcy stopped them. His gaze seemed to focus entirely on Jack. “Wait! I recognise you! You were working for that art company a few years back. Hey, didn’t you and Kath used to date?” He glanced at Jack and Davey’s hands. “Though, I guess that’s not a problem now, right?” He let out a laugh that no one joined in with.    
  
That was when Katherine finally noticed their entwined hands. “Are you two together…?”    
  
Davey answered “Maybe.” at the same time as Jack gave a definitive “Yes.” Oh. Was that how things were now? Were they official? Despite their many kisses, the two were yet to have the ‘what are we?’ conversation.    
  
“That’s great. Really. But you still need to go.” She persisted.    
  
“Of course. We understand.” Jack nodded before pushing past them both and bolting through the office. Davey was dragged along with him and it was starting to feel too familiar at this point. He only stopped when the two were standing in front of an office door clearly labelled as ‘Joseph Pulitzer’.    
  
“Are you actually insane, Jack?! So, talking to our ex-girlfriend didn’t even remotely work but somehow talking to her father will?!”    
  
“Do you have a better idea?”    
  
“No.”   
  
“Exactly.”    
  
With that, the two walked into the office, not even bothering to knock. Joseph Pulitzer was just as Davey remembered him. Sharply dressed, cold, and beyond intimidating. “You know most people knock or make an appointment before just barging in. Though, I suppose neither of you have ever been much for following the rules.” Jack and Davey shared a look. “Of course I remember you. David Jacobs, the disillusioned school teacher and my daughter’s longest relationship. Jack Kelly, the failed artist and a whirlwind romance. I daresay Darcy is very much a step up from the both of you.” Well, ouch.That hurt a little.    
  
“Tell me, Mr Pulitzer, have you heard of the Nativity?” Davey couldn’t believe Jack was attempting to sell the Nativity to Joseph Pulitzer of all people. He doubted the man had even heard of kindness.    
  
That’s why it didn’t surprise Davey in the slightest when they were thrown out. Jack looked surprisingly nonchalant about the whole thing. “Well,I don’t think that went too badly.”   
  
“Too badly?! We could have been arrested!”    
  
“But we weren’t~”   
  


* * *

The flight back had been tense. Eleven hours and David had barely said a word to Jack. He just didn’t know what to say. They really had botched things up. Everything had gone downhill and now they had no option but to come clean - no matter the consequences. Hollywood weren’t coming after all.    
  
Things weren’t exactly made better when the two found themselves sitting in Medda Larkin’s office as the woman chewed them out. “To just take off like that without letting me know! Or so much as trying to find a substitute teacher! Do you know how ridiculous that is?!”    
  
“...If it helps, I asked Mr Denton to cover for us?” Jack gave his adopted mother a sheepish smile.    
  
“Mr Denton has his own class to teach, Jack! I thought I could trust you to be responsible for once. I know things went downhill after Katherine but this...this is too much.” She took a deep breath. “And you, David. In all the nearly six years you’ve worked here never have I seen such blatant recklessness from you both.” Medda shook her head. “If it wasn’t for this whole Hollywood thing, I’d have your jobs!” Neither of them could look at her at that. “You’re kidding me.”    
  
“It’s...It’s why we left.” Davey glanced at her cautiously. “The original Hollywood story was a lie and we were trying to sort things out.”    
  
“A lie? You’re telling me all of this was a lie!” Her face grew cold as both of them nodded slowly. “That’s it. I’m sorry but I can’t gloss over it. Not something like this.” She sighed. “Mr Kelly, you are fired from working here. Effective immediately. And David...This is your last semester at Newsboy Primary.” Neither of them argued with her. They had no right to.   
  


* * *

The hardest part was having to actually explain to his class what was happening. All those wide eyed children were staring at him with nothing but hopefulness in their eyes. “As you know, Mr Kelly and I have been away for a few days.” Mr Jacobs took a deep breath. “During that time, a few things have changed.” This was it. He was going to have to tell them. “I’m sorry that I let you believe Hollywood were coming to watch our nativity and they’re not. But worse than that, we aren’t being allowed to do the nativity in the first place.” His heart shattered as he watched the disappointment that flooded each of their faces.    
  
Then Jojo was speaking up with true hopefulness in her voice. “Can’t we do the show anyway? We don’t care about Hollywood.”    
  
Davey sighed. “We can’t. I’m sorry.”    
  
“Please, please, please, Mr Jacobs? We all still really want to do it!” There came Henry’s voice as the rest of the class chipped in. Davey had never felt more like a monster in his life.    
  
“I told a little lie but then I let my lie grow and multiply until it was far too big.” Mr Jacobs frowned. “And as I’ve always told all of you, a lie always causes far more problems than it solves. That is why Mr Kelly will no longer be joining us in class, and why I won’t be here next term.”    
  
“But that’s not fair!” The voice of his own brother was quick to speak up. “I like having you as my teacher. I don’t want someone else.” Worse than disappointing his class was disappointing Les.    
  
“I’m sorry, Les, but this really is my last term here. But what’s worse than losing my job here is that I’m not going to see most of you again and that truly is a very hurtful thing for me. Now...Back to class. Please.”   
  


* * *

At the end of the school day, Davey found Les waiting around for him. “Hey.” He managed to give his brother a tight smile before moving to hug him tightly. “I thought Sarah was picking you up today?”    
  
“She is.” Les nodded quickly, practically clinging to his brother. “But I don’t want you to go. You teaching means I get to spend time with you.” He murmured with a frown.    
  
David sighed, pulling back to look his little brother in the eyes. “You’re still going to see a lot of me, Les. I’ll come and visit, okay? I just...I have a lot of things to work out right now and I don’t know what to do.”    
  
“You’ll figure it out.” There came his older sister’s voice from the doorway. “You’re the smart one in the family, Dave. If anyone can get themselves out of a mess, it’s you.”    
  
“...How’d you know I was a mess?”    
  
“You’re always in a mess.” Sarah shrugged, smiling slightly as David let out a shaky laugh. “Now c’mon, Les. Home time.” She gave one last look at her brother. “We all have faith in you.”    
  
The room was quiet for a few moments before Davey heard Jack speaking up. “Is everyone in your family just surprisingly attractive or is it just you and Sarah?” He moved to wrap an arm around Davey carefully. “But she’s right. We’ll figure something out.    
  
“I just don’t know what to do anymore, Jackie.” He whispered.    
  
“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out together.”  
  


* * *

With the company of no one but his own misery, David found himself attending the House of Refuge’s nativity. Somewhat unnervingly, it was titled ‘Herod’. Then again, what else was he expecting from Snyder other than something absurd and over the top. He was too much of a narcissist for anything else.    
  
As it turned out, ‘over the top’ was an understatement. The performance was borderline horrifying. Sure, all the children were talented actors but having them pull apart baby dolls with ribbon representing blood whilst crying “Where’s my baby?” was too much. It was far too much. Whilst others were clapping in praise at the end, Davey just sat there positively stunned by all of it. Then there was Gordon Snyder coming out to take a bow with the smuggest smile possible on his face.    
  
It was needless to say that Davey was not a fan.  
  


* * *

Teaching after that just felt...depressing. It was like his classroom had lost all sense of life. The children he taught didn’t seem to have even an inkling of happiness and Mr Kelly’s presence was definitely missed. “We’d still be doing the play if Mr Kelly was still here.” It was a comment Crutchie made that led Mr Jacobs to make the most absurd decision of his life.    
  
They were doing the play.    
  
Jack Kelly brought a life to his classroom that he hadn’t seen in a long time and the play was something that made his students truly shine. Davey couldn’t just give them up. Not that easily. It wasn’t right! With a sigh, he shook his head. “What on earth am I doing?” He whispered to his students. “Meet me in the hall in ten minutes. We’re doing the play.”    
  
With that, he slipped away into the staff room. He was thankful to find it empty before he took out his phone. Hitting ‘3’ on his speed dial, Davey couldn't help but smile as the person on the receiving end picked up quickly. “Jack? I need you to come down to the school. We’re doing the nativity.”  
  


* * *

How they managed to get everything set up and the news out that the nativity wasn’t cancelled so quickly, Mr Jacobs wasn’t sure but he was so glad they did. Though, trying to comfort around thirty children as they grew anxious about performing wasn’t the easiest task in the world. Not even remotely. But somehow, they managed it. As always, Mr Kelly worked wonderfully with the kids. Probably because he was a big kid himself.    
  
Then Smalls was coming up to him with a tiny frown. “Mr Jacobs? I’m really nervous, I’ve forgotten everything, and I really don’t want to do it.”    
  
“I’m really nervous, I’ve forgotten everything, and I really don't want to do it. But we’re doing this together, okay?” Davey let out a sigh of relief at the small smile she gave him.    
  
A small glance outside showed Davey how full the Cathedral was. Sure, they had expected a big turn out but to see this many people turn out to watch his class perform...It would be an understatement to say that Mr Jacobs was proud of those kids. He was so much more than that.    
  
Then Mrs Larkin was suddenly backstage and everything was once more on the verge of falling apart. “No, I’m sorry but there will be no show this evening.” Then she turned her attention to David. “I have just had a phone call telling me all of this was still happening.I cannot believe my eyes. What on earth is all of this?!” She sighed. “I cancelled this show, David. I fired both of you.”    
  
“I’m already sacked. What else can you do?” Mr Jacobs pointed out.    
  
It seemed everyone wanted to join them backstage as Mayor Roosevelt jogged up to them. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Medda’s cheek in greeting that definitely seemed to get her to quiet down. “This is marvelous! Really, it's incredible! Well done, young man.” He moved to shake both Davey and Jack’’s hand before turning his attention to the children darting around. “Break a leg, kids! C’mon, Mrs Larkin. I’m sure we’ll get a good view from the wings.”    
  
This entire thing was starting to feel like a fever dream.    
  
Roosevelt made his way onto stage with a microphone in hand, smiling as he addressed the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, mums and dads. I would like to thank each and every one of you for the time and effort that has been put in to show. But if I have to single out one person for their diligence and all their enthusiasm, it would be Medda - known to you as Mrs Larkin.” He made a gesture to her from where she was standing offstage. “C’mon, come and take a bow.”    
  
With mild reluctance, Medda joined him on stage as the crowd applauded her. “Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. It’s very kind of you.” She sighed, glancing around. “Nobody ever expects much of the children of Newsboy Primary. They expect them all to just go down the drain. I have no doubts tonight is going to change that.I have a feeling this will be our most spectacular nativity play yet so I hope you all enjoy.” With a smile, she left the stage with her arm very much linked with Roosevelt’s.    
  
Whilst they may not have been performing Phantom of the Opera, Mr Jacobs realised they had truly reached the point of no return. This was it.    
  
When the music started, Mr Jacobs watched with slight awe. It had been incredible watching rehearsals in the school hall. Seeing everyone performing in the Cathedral...He didn’t think he could stop smiling if he wanted to. There seemed to be a smile on every child’s face as they sang ‘Nazareth’.    
  
Whilst Jojo and Henry had been cast as their main Joseph and Mary, Davey hadn’t been able to deny the children a chance to perform as them. That was how they ended up with so many couples standing together and singing their duet. It gave each of them a chance to shine that there was no doubt they deserved. Every one of those kids was incredible and this was just the first step in proving it. Hearing all of them sing together melted his heart as he felt Jack rest his head on his shoulder. “One look and we’re forever. One look and it’s like we’ve always known…”    
  
Though, before the song ended, Davey watched as Jack raced towards the steps that lead to the top of the spire. He really hoped this wasn’t what he thought it was. But then there was Specs in his Gabriel costume being lowered from the top. Mr Jacobs had initially thought Mr Kelly was joking when he had suggested it but the scream of horror he heard from Specs’ mother confirmed that this was very much real. Yet Davey couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy, hoping that the wire didn’t break; that this would go fine. Then he was landing on the stage and everything was fine. Davey even managed to calm himself down enough to smile as Specs launched into his solo.    
  
Then they got to their first big problem of the night as Joey came up to him, staring up at him. “Mr Jacobs? I have a tummy ache, I don’t think I can go on.”    
  
Davey sighed. “Are you okay?” A slight frown formed on his face as she shook her head. “Okay, go and sit down for a bit, yeah? I’ll get Mr Kelly to come check on you soon.” They were down a star. He supposed desperate time called for desperate measures. Once Joey had gone to sit down, he gestured for the closest of his pupils to come closer. “Albert, you’re going to have to do Joey’s part. She doesn’t feel well. You need to go on in her place.”   
  
“What? No way! That’s a girls’ part!” Albert crinkled his nose as Mr Jacobs tried to hand him Joey’s costume.    
  
“You’re already covered in sequins, Al! What’s the difference?”    
  
“...Fine.” The boy reluctantly agreed. Mr Jacobs smiled to himself. He had a feeling this was going to be...interesting to watch.    
  
Before that, he watched as Jack - dressed absurdly as angel - began to narrate the story. Though, he was quickly cut off. “Stop! Stop, everyone!” Suddenly, Gordon Snyder was making his way on to the stage. “Shut up! Stop everything!” Davey felt his heart sink. This could only end badly. “That will do. Okay, that’s the end.” The crowd began to boo, clearly not content with his interruption. Davey quickly moved towards the stage, ready to confront him. “I’ll have that.” He watched as Snyder snatched the microphone from Jack’s hands. “Right, my name’s Gordon Snyder. I’m just telling you now that you thought you were here to see Hollywood.” Oh no. “Only reason you’re here! To see those people! Not to see this substandard chav fest.” If Snyder didn’t shut up and fast, Mr Jacobs was ready to just deck him there and then. “It falls upon me to tell you that Hollywood isn’t coming. No one is coming and no one will! It was all one big lie.”    
  
Davey froze as he reached the edge of the stage. What did he do now? This...This wasn’t part of the plan. Then Snyder seemed stunned into silence as something appeared in the school. A blinking light moving closer and closer to the Cathedral. Jack moved to take his microphone back as the light revealed itself to be a helicopter. “It’s Hollywood.” David couldn’t help but smile. Katherine had come through after all. With little else to do, he couldn’t help but laugh as a sulking Snyder reluctantly made his way off of the stage.    
  
Then Mr Kelly finally got the show back on track. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I please introduce to you the star of Bethlehem and her sparkling sparklers?” As the number started, Davey couldn’t help but think that Albert was enjoying playing background star more than he had been letting on.    
  
As Davey helped the ‘boyband’ get ready for their number, a very excited Jack ran back stage. “Racer! Race! Your mum’s here! I just saw her at the back!” Mr Jacobs had heard Race mention enough times about how he wished he saw more of his mum. He could only imagine how much this meant to the boy but the grin that broke out on his face gave Davey some idea. “When you do your rap, just look for her and give it your everything.” Race nodded eagerly.    
  
Despite the interruption from Snyder, Davey couldn’t help but smile at how well things were going. As he looked out on the crowd, he spotted very familiar red hair making her way towards the crowd with an older man following her. Katherine and Joseph Pulitzer. Mr Jacobs couldn’t help it. He headed out in the crowd to meet them. “Hi, Mr Jacobs.” She gave him a soft smile.    
  
“Kath, I...What are you doing here?” Davey couldn’t help but give her a look of pure amazement. “What about Darcy?”   
  
“I could hardly just abandon my boys when they needed me, could I?” Davey couldn’t help it. He pulled her into a tight hug that she was quick to return. “And as it turns out, Darcy is less straight that first thought.    
  
Davey let out a quiet laugh. “Jack’s backstage. You...you should come with me. He’ll want to see you.”    
  
She seemed to share a look with her father who gave her a disgruntled nod. Katherine beamed at Davey. “Lead the way.” He was very much glad to do so. With that, the two headed backstage, hand in hand.    
  
It was as they were heading backstage that a power cut hit. “Oh no.” Davey whispered as he rushed inside, doing his best to calm the kids who seemed terrified by the darkness. “It’s okay. You’re going to be fine. It’s just a power cut.” He tried to assure. Then it hit him. They had candles that hadn’t been used. “Kath, help me light these and hand them out?” She was quick to nod before moving to help out. “I’m going to give you each one of these. When you get one, head out on to the stage, okay?” That seemed to calm them down a bit. “And this is Katherine! This is who I was on about from Hollywood.”    
  
“Hi.” Katherine gave a small smile as the kids all offered her somewhat shy waves.    
  
Finally, when everyone was out on stage, Katherine and Davey watched from the wings as the finale of the nativity played out in front of them. Then a quiet whisper of “Katherine?” could be heard from behind them as Jack moved to wrap his arms tightly around them both. The night felt perfect.    
  
As the children began singing once more, the three felt positively entranced. It was just so...gentle. By the time they reached the chorus, Davey couldn’t help the tears forming at the edge of his eyes. “One night, one moment, and everything’s changed.”    
  
“Hey, Davey? Jack?” Both turned their focus to Katherine at that. “Happy Hanukkah.” Davey let out a quiet laugh at that. Surrounded by the people he loved and watching the children he was so proud of perform...He couldn’t think of anything more perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
